


The Hyung Club

by jjokkomi



Series: Knocked Up Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Secrets, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: "Welcome to the hyung club."





	The Hyung Club

Kyungsoo has a headache as he chops the carrots and onions, trying to cook dinner while simultaneously listening to Minwoo scream at the television and Kangwoo yell at him to be quiet, he’s trying to read. It’s summer, which means all three kids are home, _all day long_ and demand food once he walks through the door. It also means Jongin has to stay later at work, because parents think it’s totally okay to keep their kids at dance camp as long as they want, not wanting to deal with their own kids at home.

Kyungsoo isn’t so lucky, not having anywhere to send his kids so that way he can have some _peace_ and quiet for once. When he comes home from a hectic day at work he just wants to relax, not to be trying to tune out his nine-year-old screaming at a video game and his six-year-old telling him to be quiet.

“Mr. Kim did you need help?” he hears someone question, making him flinch in surprise.

He looks over and sees an overly enthusiastic Dongmin looking at him expectantly. It almost makes him upset, that it’s his eldest’s _boyfriend_ asking him if he needs help and none of his actual kids.

“Where’s Yunwoo?” he questions, wondering what he’s even doing in the kitchen and where his sixteen-year-old is.

“He can’t find his charger? He thinks Minwoo stole it, he’s searching his room. Um, I know how to hold a knife properly?” Dongmin replies, shrugging and standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo sighs, nodding his head and handing over the knife to the boy and moving to grab the rice from the cabinet. “You can just finish that up. Thank you,” he mumbles, wondering if he should bother calling Jongin and asking to pick up some pain killers because apparently they’re out.

“Why are you chopping things?” Yunwoo questions, making him glance over to see the sixteen-year-old holding onto a white charger and giving his boyfriend a weird look.

“I wanted to help,” Dongmin replies, shrugging and continuing his task so Kyungsoo searches for the rice, knowing he bought a new bag not too long ago.

“You know he’s not the dad you have to suck up to right? He already likes you,” Yunwoo informs Dongmin, making him smile slightly and look over at the other boy. Dongmin is practically red, his cheeks and ears heating up very obviously.

“I just wanted to help!”

Kyungsoo snorts when Yunwoo doesn’t look convinced, although he does have a point. _He_ has no problems with Dongmin. The other sixteen year old is polite and always offers to help when he comes over to their house. He’s always at least five minutes early bringing Yunwoo back home when his son goes over to his house. So, he likes him, is still a little depressed that his eldest son even _has_ a boyfriend, but he trusts Dongmin to take care of him.

Jongin. He’s another story completely. Jongin _hates_ Dongmin, or at least makes sure everyone is aware he doesn’t like him. He hardly gives their sons boyfriend the time of day and tells the boy he doesn’t like him to his face. It’s honestly getting old, and Kyungsoo feels bad for the boy. The two have been friends since _kindergarten_ , and now they’ve been dating for two months and Dongmin has done _everything_ he can to try and get in Jongin’s good graces but he won’t budge.

He’s just gotten the rice set up in the cooker when he hears the front door open and the dogs start barking, making him wince and wish he never would have gotten that third one. Although he knows it’s a lie, he loves all three of them, he just hates the noise. He’s starting to feel nauseated as he dries his hands off and takes the chopped vegetables from Dongmin and starts to grab the seasonings he’ll need.

“Daddy, you _stink_ ,” he hears Yunwoo comment followed by a disgusted noise, so he looks over and sees that his husband apparently didn’t shower at the studio.

His own nose scrunches up and he takes small breaths to prepare himself, already nauseated from his headache that won’t go away. Jongin usually comes home all washed up during the school year, during the summer it’s always hit or miss.

“What’s _he_ doing here?” Jongin questions in reply, opening up the fridge and giving Dongmin an annoyed look.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, tossing the meat into the pan a little bit more aggressively than he means to. His head starts to slowly start pounding and he wishes he would have just ordered take-out at this point.

“Dad said he could come over today. He helped chop the vegetables,” Yunwoo informs Jongin, Dongmin awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen, trapped because the only way out is past Jongin at this point.

“So, he’s staying for dinner?” Jongin questions, not sounding happy about the idea. “Don’t your parents cook?” he adds on and it irritates him even more than he already is, setting down the salt shaker a little too hard.

“ _Your_ parents cook too, if you don’t like it you don’t have to eat here,” he snaps, moving to give his husband a glare before going back to moving the meat around in the pan with an irritated huff.

“We’re going to go set the table,” he hears Yunwoo mumble, but he doesn’t look up, focusing on hurrying up and finishing the food so the kids can eat. He smells Jongin before he hears him and it has him forcing himself to breathe through his mouth, not wanting to actually throw up.

“This is like the third day in a row I come home and you’re mad at me,” Jongin mumbles, and he would feel bad if he wasn’t so irritated.

They rarely fight any more and honestly when they do its over stupid silly things they get over pretty quickly, but Jongin is _right_. He’s been irritated with the younger male _all week_ , longer than that honestly, but he’s been able to keep himself composed enough. Except for the fact that he’s had headaches the past three days and well, it doesn’t help his mood.

“Because you’re an idiot,” he grumbles out, lowering the flame on the stove and nearly gagging, having to shove Jongin away when the musty smell becomes too much. “Can you just go take a damn shower?” he huffs out, moving away from the younger male and busying himself with the rice cooker.

He fights back a groan as he goes towards the fridge and finds a bottle of water, opening it up and taking small sips before closing it and resting it on his forehead as if it will help with the headache. He hurriedly goes over and messes with the meat, wanting to gag again just looking at the food.

“Yunwoo, come finish cooking,” he calls out, knowing the sixteen-year-old is at least competent enough to finish everything off.

Yunwoo must sense his mood because he doesn’t even argue, just walks over and takes the spatula and starts moving things around with it. Dongmin is in the living room, listening to Kangwoo talk about his new book while Minwoo continues with his video games.

“Dad! Where are you going?” Minwoo yells out once he walks past them, getting two curious glances.

“I need something for my headache,” he replies with a sigh, reaching for his keys from the counter and rubbing his temple. “You can eat once it’s ready. I’ll be back in a little bit,” he tells them, getting nods and an “ _Okay daddy_ ” from Kangwoo.

Once he’s made it outside he fully gags, having to rush to the side of the house so he can finally throw up, wincing and cursing himself for forgetting to grab that bottle of water he was drinking from before coming outside. After he’s done he groans, looking around and being thankful his neighbors are old and stay inside most of the time. He walks over to his car and unlocks it, turning the air up all the way and resting his forehead on the steering wheel before he’s sure he won’t throw up again and then heading to the corner store.

Honestly, he’s lucky he supposes, because he hasn’t been as nauseas as he was with Yunwoo and Minwoo, but the headaches are hell. Once he gets one anything is game and he’s usually throwing up at some point because of it. Other than that, he doesn’t get morning sickness, he isn’t crying over those depressing puppy commercials on the television, at least not yet.

He’s just so moody but he can’t even tell if that’s from the hormones or from the sad feeling in his gut when Jongin joked about him being pregnant, and the entire family made it known that another kid would be _horrible_. He didn’t know he was pregnant then, he had just been dramatic about something so small that Jongin made the comment, which was followed by a list of complaints from Yunwoo and Minwoo and even Kangwoo, his sweet little baby, said it was loud enough as it is.

He’s _three months_ pregnant and he hasn’t told a single person, except his secretary Seungwan, but that’s only because she saw him puke after a board meeting when someone from marketing was wearing too much cologne. He wants to be happy about another baby, but he and Jongin agreed three was enough after Kangwoo was born, it wasn’t planned, at all.

The timing is horrible, Jongin just started back working since Kangwoo is in school now. Yunwoo is supposed to be learning how to drive this summer, Minwoo is finally doing well in his classes. He can’t afford to take off from work, it’s just bad timing. So, he’s been quiet, hesitant to tell anyone his good news, especially Jongin.

By the time he gets back to the house he’s composed himself and has his Tylenol, already taking the recommended dose in the car. When he walks into the living room Yunwoo and Dongmin are playing a game while Kangwoo watches. He enters the dining room to see Jongin and Minwoo still eating, his ten-year-old probably on his second plate.

“We saved you a plate!” Minwoo tells him with a mouthful, getting a scolding flick on the forehead from Jongin.

“Thank you,” he replies quietly, knowing he isn’t even hungry but he needs to eat. He’s been trying to cook food that isn’t greasy and somewhat healthy, not wanting to gain too much weight too quickly.

He grabs the plate set off to the side for him and grabs a pair of chopsticks before going to sit in his usual spot at the table. Minwoo is just finishing up and excuses himself, grabbing his plate and cup before taking off to dump it in the sink. He sighs, looking at his food and then grabbing his chopsticks and forcing a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

“Now that I don’t smell are you going to tell me what I could have possibly done for you to be mad at me for three days straight?” Jongin questions, once Minwoo is out of hearing range.

Kyungsoo glances up at him, feeling guilty for more than one reason. He’s been taking his anger out on his husband and it’s not good, he knows it isn’t. And he’s yet to tell him he’s pregnant, which also isn’t good. He feels horrible, so guilty, and he just wants to tell him, but he knows Jongin isn’t going to react well.

It just brings back memories of high school and going days crying himself to sleep and he’s _scared_. He really thought he was over all of it, Jongin's initial reaction back then was normal, he was _fifteen_ for Christ’s sake. He knows Jongin wouldn’t do that to him now, but he’s not going to be over the moon about another kid when they’re just now getting back to being able to work normally.

“You didn’t do anything,” he sighs out, shaking his head and setting his chopsticks down. “Work has just been busy and the kids are just loud when I get home,” he excuses, which aren’t lies but they’re certainly not the whole truth.

“I’ll come home early tomorrow then, I’ll even pick up pizza,” Jongin offers, giving him an enthusiastic smile that makes his heart melt. He really doesn’t deserve him. Jongin is too nice and sweet and he’s just a big fat liar who won’t even tell his husband he’s pregnant.

“Jongin, I’m,” he starts, only to be stopped by a loud crash followed by yelling, effectively ruining the moment. Jongin looks irritated as he gets up to see what they could have possibly knocked over and Kyungsoo watches silently, biting his lip as he hears someone get scolded for throwing things in the house.

When Jongin comes back he still looks annoyed, sitting down with a little huff before going back to his food. “Why did we decide to have kids?” the younger male jokes, making him instantly thankful he didn’t say anything.

“We didn’t. We got drunk and you knocked me up,” he replies, trying to make it sound light hearted but he must not be very convincing because Jongin’s smile falters and his brows start furrowing.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jongin questions, moving to feel his forehead and frowning, “You don’t feel like you have a fever, but you’re all pale,” he adds on, so Kyungsoo sighs, shrugging and pushing his plate away.

“I don’t feel well,” he admits, just wanting to lie down in bed and rest away his stomach ache.

“You should go lie down, I’ll get you some crackers?” Jongin questions so he nods his head, getting up and heading to their room with a tired sigh.

He finally manages to change out of his work clothes and puts on something more comfortable like sweats and an old shirt. He climbs into their bed and pulls the covers over himself, resting his hand on his lower belly because no one may have noticed but he’s gained weight, he’s just been trying to hide it.

When Jongin comes into their room he has a bottle of club soda and a packet of saltine crackers. He hands them to him and then lies down next to him, grabbing the remote and turning the television on.

“When am I supposed to make Donghyun go home?” Jongin questions, flipping through the channels and settling on some new drama.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sitting up some and snatching the remote from the younger male’s hands and turning the television off.

“His name is _Dongmin_ and can you grow up? He’s sixteen for fucks sake. They’re dating, get over it and quit being a jackass,” he snaps, lying back down with a huff and moving to face the wall, irritated all over again.

“Um, okay, I’ll go grow up and leave you alone then,” Jongin grumbles, making him immediately feel horrible but the time he’s sitting back up his husband is gone from the room.

He groans as he lies back down, grabbing onto Jongin’s pillow and hugging onto it with frown. “Your dad isn’t a jackass,” he mutters, hand on his lower stomach, “I’m the jackass.”

 

\--

 

Since it’s summer pool parties are a must and his family tries to have one at least once every couple of weeks. The current party is being held at his dad’s place, the pool being the biggest and probably the cleanest since his dad’s are retired now and have time to actually take care of things like that.

Kyungsoo sits on a lawn chair in the shade, an oversized shirt thrown on and shorts that technically aren’t meant to be swimming in, but that’s the point. He has no plans of getting into the water with or without a shirt on. He’s sipping on a Gatorade, having barely tolerated the burgers and chips they all ate about an hour ago. He doesn’t have a headache today, but he is a little lethargic, having to force himself to pretend to be excited about Yuna’s new dolls and Jongsuk’s new swim floats.

He smiles watching Luhan run after his mini-me, Han determined not to give back the elder’s phone and he thanks technology for making him not as nervous about it possibly flying into the pool at some point. He gives Jongdae a little wave when he moves to sit next to him, moving his hand away from where it _might_ have been resting on his stomach and taking a sip of his drink.

“So how far along are you?” Jongdae questions, turning to face him and opening his can of beer.

Kyungsoo goes rigid in his seat, looking over at his best friend with wide eyes and nearly dropping his own drink. He doesn’t even know what to say, caught completely off guard and worried as he looks over to where Jongin is sitting with Kangwoo.

“C’mon, I’m not an idiot. Last week when we had lunch you made that disgusted face over the pickled onion. You hated that only when you were pregnant with Minwoo,” Jongdae says like it’s not a big deal, even going as far as shrugging indifferently about it. “I keep waiting for you to tell me but you haven’t, so I’m asking because you look really pathetic sitting over here by yourself,” he adds on, taking another sip.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth and then closes it, feeling like he’s been caught red handed and he’s in trouble. He hasn’t even told _Jongin_ , let alone his best friend. He wanted Jongin to be the first to know, but so far all the opportunities he’s had to tell him, he’s chickened out and now he’s fourteen weeks along and showing.

“Fourteen weeks,” he admits quietly, feeling relieved that he’s finally told someone but even more guilty that it isn’t his husband. “I didn’t tell you because I haven’t told Jongin yet,” he adds on, looking at Jongdae worriedly.

“How long have you known?” Jongdae questions, setting his can of beer down and giving him his full attention.

“A month,” he replies, feeling his eyes start to tear up and cursing the stupid hormones because he does _not_ want to start crying.

“A month?!” Jongdae shrieks, making him reach over and smack the elder when he notices Yunwoo is looking at them with a curious pout. “You found out a month ago and haven’t told him? What the hell, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae whispers, realizing his earlier mistake.

Kyungsoo moves to reply but instantly shuts his mouth when Yunwoo walks over towards them and plants himself next to his chair and then leans so that his head is resting on his thighs.

“What’s with you baby cakes?” Jongdae questions, making him roll his eyes at the nickname that just won’t _die_.

Yunwoo shrugs, pulling out his phone and looking at it with a frown. “Dongmin’s mom’s took him and his siblings to Universal Studios. In _Japan_. So, he’s busy,” Yunwoo informs them, although Kyungsoo already knows. He had to hear the sixteen-year-old complain to him earlier in the day that their vacation is boring.

“Aw, your life is so _miserable_ ,” Jongdae whines, making Yunwoo attempt to swat at him with an annoyed groan.

“You’re the worst hyung _ever_ ,” Yunwoo tells him, getting up and sticking his tongue out before he gets pulled away by Sohee who has a water gun in her hands and determined fire burning in her eyes.

Kyungsoo watches them go, paying attention to where Kangwoo is because he can’t quite swim yet and is terrified to try. He usually spends their days at the pool with his feet dipped in the water and clinging to Jongin. Kyungsoo has tried coaxing him in the water but he’s _stubborn_ and is convinced it’s unsafe.

“Back to the bun in the oven,” Jongdae comments, making him twitch and instinctively cover his stomach, pulling his legs up to hide how fat he already feels. “I really don’t understand why you’re trying to hide it.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, resting his head against the back of his chair and groaning. “ _Because_ , none of them are going to be happy about it,” he huffs out, grabbing his drink and taking another sip. He feels a bit better, but he honestly just wants to be in bed right now with a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

“How do you know that?” Jongdae questions, swatting away a fly that has decided to bug him.

“It came up like two months ago,” he replies, thinking back on it and cringing. “Jongin would rather get his wisdom teeth pulled out all at once than have another kid, his _exact_ words,” he grumbles, biting his nails out of nervousness.

“You know he didn’t mean that,” Jongdae scoffs, “Or well, at least in the proper context he wouldn’t mean that. I mean sure, kids can be annoying little shits, but you two make adorable little shits, he’ll be happy.”

“I _know_ ,” he replies, because he does know Jongin will be happy about another baby. He just won’t be happy when he’s so far along he has to stay at home and can’t be running around taking the kids to school or to their after-school practices. He definitely won’t be happy when he can’t afford to take off work like a normal person because he can’t just dump all the work on Joonmyun.

“It’s just, he’s dancing and he’s happy, I don’t want to fuck it all up,” he mumbles, letting out a long sigh and resting his eyes.

“You sound sixteen all over again. Regardless, you _need_ to tell him,” Jongdae states sternly, because he’s right and he knows it. “And I’m happy for you, by the way.”

“I know,” he sighs out, cracking his eyes open and giving his best friend a smile. “Thank you. The headaches are going to kill me, but I’m not puking every morning, so that’s nice at least.”

“Joonmyun used to get headaches, he drank a lot of apple juice,” Jongdae comments, opening his arms for Yuna who comes running over with a dramatic wail.

“Han pulled my pigtails!” Yuna whines, letting out a little sob before flinging herself at Jongdae who grunts and gives the stink eye to Minseok who is pulling along a terrified looking Han.

“Tell your cousin you’re sorry,” Minseok states sternly, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the little boy a stern look. Han looks up at him with a pout before he turns towards Yuna who is still clinging to her dad’s neck, sparing Han a glance and then turning back around.

“Sorry I pulled your hair,” Han says sadly, looking up at his dad and then moving to hide behind his legs. “I didn’t mean to.”

Kyungsoo smiles as he watches Yuna turn around, a pout on her lips as she sniffles and looks Han over. Eventually Jongdae has to give her a little nudge and she relents, letting out a little _okay_ before getting down and going off with Minseok and Han back to the pool.

“I better go watch her before she tries to get revenge,” Jongdae mutters, getting up and rushing after them leaving him alone again.

He sighs, resting his eyes and rubbing his stomach, suddenly craving something smothered in peanut butter. And cheese. With a frown he gets up, heading back into the house and going straight to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and looks for something to eat that he actually wants and finds string cheese, thanking Seungsoo for his snacks. Looking through the cupboard he smiles when he finds the peanut butter, frowning when he realizes it isn’t chunky like he wants, but he grabs it anyways.

He alternates between bites of cheese and a spoonful of peanut butter, starting to crave mozzarella sticks instead. He could go for something greasy and fattening but he knows it isn’t healthy, not like string cheese and peanut butter is the healthiest of snacks. With a sigh, he puts the peanut butter back in the cabinet and moves to eat a banana instead, already paranoid about making sure to stay healthy. He knows plenty of people have no complications during pregnancy and even at a later age they turn out fine, but with the stress of his job he wants to at least make sure he’s eating well. He’s going to miss all the caffeine too, knowing a cup a day is okay, apparently from what his doctor tells him, but he’s so used to multiple cups a day to keep up with everything, it sucks going through a day drinking water.

“You’re eating again?” he hears Jongin question, making him twitch and nearly drop his banana, looking over at his husband and nodding.

“I was hungry,” he excuses, shrugging and moving away the younger male’s hands when he tries to grab his waist, knowing he’s gained weight that Jongin will be able to feel even though he’s done his best to hide it visually.

Jongin frowns but doesn’t comment on it, instead moving around him to grab a paper towel.

“Kangwoo spilled his juice and still refuses to get in the pool, can you watch him? Minwoo wants me on his team for some game in the pool,” Jongin informs him, so he nods, moving to go throw away his banana peel and heading back outside.

Kangwoo rushes up to him and holds his hands up expectantly, which normally would only be a problem because the boy is _six_ and still likes being held, but now that he’s pregnant, he really shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting.

“Um, why don’t we go sit down in the shade?” he questions his little boy, grabbing his hand and getting a whine from him as he moves to sit.

Kangwoo plops himself down in his lap, hugging onto him and sighing sadly. “I wanted to sit with dad,” the boy mumbles, not hurting his feelings at _all_ and totally _not_ making him want to cry.

“Sorry,” he replies, knowing Kangwoo is clingier with Jongin, but he’s never told him to his face he’d rather be with his other dad. “He’ll be back in a little bit,” he tells him, watching everyone in the pool and feeling tired all over again.

 

\--

 

Movie nights in the Kim household are usually Kyungsoo’s favorite family activity. It’s quiet for once and he usually gets snuggles from his husband and for the most part, the kids don’t argue. Each week they alternate who gets to pick the movie and this week it’s Kangwoo’s turn, which means a Disney movie that everyone can enjoy. The six-year-old is looking over their shelf while Minwoo tries to bribe him with promises of candy to pick a movie that doesn’t have any singing in it. Yunwoo is on his phone, probably texting that boyfriend of his while Kyungsoo sits on the couch, already munching on his popcorn he’s supposed to be sharing with Jongin. He’s pulling his phone to check on his emails when he hears Jongin clear his throat.

“Who’s are these?” Jongin questions, holding up a dark green bottle, making him nearly choke on his popcorn. His husband sounds deadly calm, which means he’s pissed and Kyungsoo can only watch with wide as he realizes Jongin is looking at _Yunwoo_ and not _him_. _Good lord_.

Yunwoo squints, and Kyungsoo wants to scold him for not wearing his expensive glasses, but that’s the least of their problems. _Nope_ , this is not happening. He gets up as quick as he can, moving in front of the sixteen-year-old and grabbing the bottle from Jongin who moves his attention to him, a surprised look on his face.

“Kangwoo yah, take your time,” he calls out, turning Jongin around and shoving him in the direction of their room and mentally preparing to get yelled at.

He makes sure to close the door, not wanting the kids to hear and locks it for good measure before setting his bottle of prenatal vitamins down on their television stand. Hesitantly he glances up at Jongin, wondering if the still shocked look on his face is better than him being angry.

“Those are _mine_ , not Yunwoo’s, I can’t believe you would even _think_ they were his,” he comments calmly, almost insulted Jongin would even think Yunwoo is as dumb as them. Yunwoo tells them everything, at least, he tells _him_ everything to do with boys. The sixteen-year-old came to him first when Dongmin finally managed to muster up the courage to ask Yunwoo to be his boyfriend. He had to spend hours convincing Jongin to let their "baby" date. 

“They’re yours,” Jongin reiterates, the cogs in his brain probably starting to turn. “You’re pregnant.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, subconsciously messing with the hem of his shirt and trying but failing to pull it down more. He isn’t showing as obviously as he did with Minwoo around this time, which is good, but he still has an obvious baby bump once he lifts his shirt.

“I’m fifteen weeks,” he blurts, looking away from the younger male because this is where he’s going to get yelled at. “I found out over a month ago, I just didn’t know how to tell you, I know you don’t want another baby. I’m _sorry_ ,” he rushes out, sucking in his bottom lip because he is _not_ going to cry again today. He already embarrassed himself in a board meeting where he had to awkwardly tell them all, Joonmyun and Luhan included, he was hormonal from the pregnancy.

“I guess this explains why you were eating ice cream and Doritos the other night,” Jongin mumbles, making him flush because he wasn’t aware anyone was paying attention to him then.

“I’m so sorry, Jonginnie, I really wanted to tell you but I was scared you would get mad and I was being dumb, I'm sorry,” he rushes out, sniffling and feeling himself tear up, waiting to be scolded any minute now. Jongin is mad, he has to be mad, he did a horrible terrible thing hiding it from him. He waits patiently, knowing he deserves to be yelled at but Jongin doesn’t yell, he just says a quiet okay before moving past him and walking out of the room.

It’s worse than him yelling, but he can’t start crying now because Kangwoo is yelling that he wants to watch Finding Dory, and Minwoo is complaining while Yunwoo tells him to shut up. With a sigh, he walks back to the living room, spotting Kangwoo in Jongin’s lap and the movie already put in the Blu-ray player.

Kyungsoo avoids the couch, moving to sit in the lone recliner on the left side of the room and moving Monggu to sit on his lap, the dog merely wagging his tail in reaction. Everyone else occupies the couch, with Kangwoo curled into Jongin while Yunwoo and Minwoo shove each other.

He spares Jongin a glance, noting that he doesn’t look mad, but he doesn’t look entirely happy either. He’s upset with himself for letting it go this long before he told him. It was a stupid, irrational and not well thought out decision and now he’s going to have to deal with the consequences. Jongin needs space when he gets upset like this, so he just has to give it to him to not make him even more upset.

He'd put the blame on someone, but the truth is it’s all on him, reverting to his sixteen-year-old self’s stupid decisions on waiting to tell Jongin. His stomach grumbles unhappily and he groans, regretting stuffing his face with popcorn as he immediately gets up, ignoring the confused calls from the kids before heading to his and Jongin’s shared bathroom before closing and locking the door.

He throws up majority of what he’s eaten within the past couple of hours and he remembers why being pregnant is _horrible_. He hates throwing up, almost as much as he hates crying over stupid things. Once he’s done he washes his mouth out and then opens the door, surprised to see Yunwoo worriedly looking around the room.

“Why aren’t you watching the movie?” he questions, smoothing down his shirt and moving to put his vitamins in the cabinet of the restroom, now that Jongin knows there’s no point in hiding it.

“I wanted to check on you,” Yunwoo mumbles, looking a little embarrassed but mostly worried. “You’re pregnant?” he adds on, making him pause before nodding his head.

“Yes,” he admits, shrugging and closing the bathroom door and looking at the teenager. “I’m fine, just got nauseated.”

He expects the teenager to start complaining, because eighty percent of the comments that leave Yunwoo’s mouth are complaints or whining. If it’s not that he’s making sarcastic remarks to Minwoo. What he doesn’t expect is Yunwoo to come and hug him, which effectively makes him start tearing up again.

“You’re not mad?” he questions, knowing Yunwoo gets annoyed having to help with the younger two when he and Jongin get busy.

“No,” Yunwoo replies, shrugging and looking indifferent about it. “It can replace Minwoo and you can finally sell him to the circus,” he jokes, making him rolls his eyes and pinch him on the arm.

“Don’t be like that to him, he _loves_ you,” he scolds lightly, ruffling his hair and then moving to sit on the bed, suddenly exhausted and ready to fall asleep despite it being seven o’clock. “You only have two more years left until you go off to college and then you’re going to miss him,” he comments, not knowing why he’s bringing it up because it just makes him start sniffling thinking about his first baby leaving the nest.

“Ugh, _dad_ , don’t _cry_ ,” Yunwoo whines, sounding more like his usual self and then moving to hug him, which only makes him cry harder. “Should I go get daddy? I’m going to go get him,” he rushes out, despite him telling him not to. He’s pretty sure Jongin doesn’t want to deal with him crying either.

“I can’t say I missed this,” Jongin comments once Yunwoo has all but dragged him into the room before awkwardly closing the door on them. “He made you cry?”

“N-no,” he hiccups, wiping his eyes and groaning. “Just go watch the movie. I know you’re mad at me,” he huffs, scooting up on the bed and trying to get the covers out from underneath him.

“Of course, I’m mad at you, that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you cry all alone,” Jongin replies, getting in after him and pulling him to his side. “How do you go a _month_ without telling me?” he adds on, looking at him seriously.

“I was being stupid,” he admits, burying his face underneath Jongin’s chin and breathing in the younger boy’s scent. He’s been denying himself cuddles all month to avoid his baby bump from being discovered and that’s probably the dumbest part of it all. He's going to cling to his husband as long as he can before he gets too fat to do so. “I thought you would hate me.”

“ _Stupid_ ,” Jongin scolds, pinching his side making him squirm, biting back a shriek. “Another kid isn’t going to make me hate you,” he mumbles, wrapping his arms around him. "I _love_ you."

"I know," he replies, scooting up so that way he can properly kiss Jongin. "I love you too, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" he questions, peppering kissing all over the younger males face and attempting to drag the younger male down onto the bed fully but Jongin doesn't relent.

"Don't try and kiss your way out of this yet. You owe me a massage after work tomorrow and then I'll forgive you," Jongin replies with a smile that makes him pout. 

"I'll give you one in the shower if you forgive me now," he mumbles, smiling when Jongin gives him a look. "Jonginnie?" he pesters.

"Give me a day to get over it," Jongin eventually replies out, giving him a kiss on the lips and then moving to give his baby bump a kiss too. 

He doesn’t reply after that, just enjoying finally being able to hug onto the younger male properly. Although he makes sure not to squish his stomach, he’s content to just stay in bed for the rest of the night. He’s almost asleep when he hears their door open loudly, making him scoot closer to Jongin and bite back a whine, wanting to sleep.

“You’re having another baby?” Minwoo all but shouts, jumping onto their bed making him groan, staring at the nine-year-old with a small smile at how excited he looks.

“Yes, so be careful,” Jongin scolds, making Minwoo blush and say sorry before crawling up the bed and hugging onto him.

“I call dibs on naming it!” Minwoo shouts excitedly, making him sit up at this point, shaking his head at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“You don’t get to name it, _idiot_ ,” Yunwoo scolds, coming into the room with an upset looking Kangwoo who is holding onto the DVD case. “We’re watching the movie in here,” the teenager declares, taking the case from the six-year-old.

“But _I’m_ the baby,” Kangwoo mumbles, looking up at them with a miserable pout.

Kyungsoo sighs, holding his arms out for the boy, so Kangwoo climbs onto the bed and goes to _Jongin_ instead, giving him a once over before hiding his face. It makes him frown, looking at the six-year-old try and hide from him and shake his head when Jongin tries prying him off.

“The baby isn’t going to replace you,” Jongin informs Kangwoo, eventually getting him to turn around and face the rest of the family. “Daddy isn’t going to forget about you just because he’s having another baby.”

“He’s not?” Kangwoo questions, looking at him skeptically making him sigh and reach out for the boy, pulling him into his lap carefully.

“I’m not, you’re still the baby for now,” he replies, kissing the six-year-old on the cheek and finally getting hugged in return.

“You can read to the baby, it can hear you eventually,” Yunwoo informs his little brother, getting on the bed and shoving Minwoo out of the way, earning a whine from the boy. “Hopefully it won’t be as annoying as Minwoo,” he adds on with a proud smile on his face.

“Well hopefully Kangwoo isn’t a butt head hyung like you!” Minwoo retaliates, sticking his tongue out at Yunwoo who rolls his eyes.

“Be nice,” Jongin warns, making them both be quiet and give each other glares instead. “You’re going to give your dad a headache if you keep arguing.”

“What if the baby is loud?” Kangwoo whispers, looking horrified at the thought making him laugh, hugging onto the boy tighter.

“You can teach them to be quiet, like you,” he tells him, not looking forward to all the crying but it would be a lie to say he isn't be excited about it. He should be able to find out whether or not it’s a boy in two weeks at his next appointment.

“You’re part of the hyung club now,” Minwoo tells his little brother with an excited look on his face. “You get to teach the baby new things! Like how I taught you to change the channel when Yunnie hyung isn’t paying attention!”

Kyungsoo snorts, looking over at the teenager and laughing at the expression on his face, leaning onto Jongin who is trying to skip all the movie previews to get to the main screen for the movie, and smiling when he feels the younger’s hand rest on his stomach.

“Yeah, welcome to the hyung club,” Yunwoo states plainly.

**Author's Note:**

> baby kim #4 coming soon to a drabble near you


End file.
